The Young Doctor
by whovianforever10
Summary: The Doctor is on his final life, but is given a second chance as he is dying. Now read as the youngest looking Doctor ever and his new companion travel the cosmos, meet great figures in history, and save the Earth from yet another invasion. OC Doctor/OC Companion (This is my first time writing a Doctor Who fic so please help me out by rating and reviewing.Rated t just to be safe)


The Young Doctor

Prologue

Triskaidekaphobia is the word used throughout the universe to describe the fear of the number thirteen. But, out of every number known throughout all of space and time, why would thirteen cause fear? One theory, presented by the Vikings of planet Earth, suggests that the god of chaos, Loki, was the 13th god in the pantheon of Norse mythology. These theories and many others try to explain the fear of the number 13, but the real reason lies in the oldest race in the entire universe, The Time Lords. Time Lords were given the gift of regeneration after being exposed to the effects of the Time Vortex for billions upon billions of years. However, regeneration was not an infinite process, the lives of a Time Lord ended at thirteen. This is why Time Lords and many other races feared the number thirteen.

And no one feared that number more than The Doctor.

The Thirteenth Doctor stumbled through the doors of his TARDIS. He fell to the floor, too weak to go any further. Ever since he regenerated last he had been chased by every enemy he had ever defeated because all of them knew The Doctor was on his last life, and all of them wanted to have the honor of killing him. Who better to land the final blow than one of his greatest enemies, a Dalek. The ray just grazed him, but it was enough to kill. As he lay dying, The Doctor listened to his surroundings. His TARDIS almost sounded like it was crying. All of its beeps and dings created a somber feeling. The Doctor reached out his hand to touch the base of the TARDIS console, and, with the last of his energy he groaned out, "Goodbye old girl, we sure had a great run didn't we." Afterwards, he closed his eyes and breathed his last.

The next thing The Doctor saw was a blinding white light. Out of that light came a figure dressed in the same shade of white that surrounded him, and a figure The Doctor knew quite well.

"Hello Doctor," the White Guardian said, "it's been a while."

"Am I dead?" The Doctor asked The Guardian.

"Yes, old friend," he replied, "but not for long. The Guardians of Time have seen your death and have decided to use our power to bring you back."

The Doctor stood where he was, shocked by what The White Guardian said. All The Doctor could think to say was "Why?"

"Why Doctor? Because of all that you have done for the universe and for its inhabitants. It still needs you Doctor, which is why we have chosen to revive you. Now open your eyes and wake up." The White Guardian placed a hand on The Doctor's head and both men closed their eyes.

When The Doctor opened his eyes, he felt, different. He stood up and looked at himself. This wasn't the body he knew. "The White Guardian must have caused me to regenerate." The Doctor said before exclaiming, "Ah, a new voice! A bit higher than my old one but how can I complain? I'm alive again!" The Doctor then went about checking for all of the necessary appendages and extremities. "Two arms, two hands, two legs, two feet, small feet too! I wonder if I have shoes in the wardrobe that will fit them? Anyway, I've got ten fingers, ten toes, and one very small nose. Oh! That rhymed!" The Doctor then put his hands on top of his head and ran them through his hair. "Hair seems short. Good! I was growing tired of long hair. Too much brushing and upkeep and I could never find a hat that went well with long hair. Well, there was the fez but no one seemed to like the fez but me, and there was that time where I found that bowler hat but only young men can pull off a bowler hat." The Doctor then turned to face the TARDIS. "Hello again old girl! It seems I said my goodbye a bit prematurely. Now, I've got a new body which means I need to test it out, so where should we go?" The Doctor then turned on the randomizer and said, "You know what? I don't mind where we go. Why don't you decide?" The Doctor put his hand on the big lever that started the TARDIS, "You ready old girl?" The TARDIS gave a happy beep in response. "Alright then, Off! We! GO!" The Doctor pulled the switch and laughed as the TARDIS whooshed off to a new destination.


End file.
